Level 239/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 61 | previous = 238/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 240/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *The liquorice swirls can be annoying since they resist the vertical striped candies. *Compared to its counterpart in Reality, there are fewer mystery candies because the mystery candies on top of the striped candies in marmalade have been removed. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points 16 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 32,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Use the vertically striped candy on the column of the jellies as soon as possible before liquorice swirls take over the effect. Then make moves on the jelly to clear it if possible. *Moon struck will help you clear jellies, if you need it. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not too useful as the jellies are relatively isolated. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 48,000 points for two stars and an additional 128,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star target scores are the same as its Reality counterpart, the moon scale, fewer mystery candies and the reduction of 5 moves can make it hard to reach. *The jellies are relatively isolated. Moreover, liquorice swirls will spawn on the squares where the jellies are once a match is made without clearing a liquorice swirl. This largely eliminates the possibility of huge point cascades. *Striped candies and their respective combinations are blocked by liquorice swirls. Hence, it is very hard to clear the jellies quickly. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. If the mystery candies are used individually, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars. If they are used simultaneously, they can cause huge point cascades which can Odus to fall over. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible or earn at least 100,000 points before sugar crush. The latter method is done through mystery candies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for two moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the limited number of moves after the moon struck negates this advantage. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-19-00-13.png|Mobile version Level 239 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funny Farm levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars